


Hello Blue Eyes

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rockstar Dean, Waiter Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is trying to have a normal evening and not get recognized as the celebrity rockstar he is. He settles himself in a coffee shop where his gorgeous blue eyed waiter starts flirting with him.Prompt Day 10: MASHUP (coffee shop/rockstar)





	Hello Blue Eyes

Dean sat at a table in the corner trying not to be noticed with his sunglasses on and his ball cap pulled down low. The coffee shop was small but nice. Here you sat at a table and someone actually came and took your order. Standing in line was such a hassle. Hopefully in a small hole in the wall place like this he wouldn't be recognized. 

Dean sighed to himself. Yeah right. He had just been on The Today Show yesterday performing his new single Possessed from his band's newest album Michael's Vessel. His band Supernatural had been putting out an album a year for almost 14 years. Dean was exhausted and tired of feeling like the public owned him. He just wanted one evening to be just simple Dean, a man who liked his coffee black with a slice of pie.

"Hey handsome, what can I get you?" Dean startled because he didn't hear the waiter approach and the deep voice sounded like pure sex. Dean looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and was equally startled by how they seemed to peer into his very soul.

"Dude they need to put a bell on you. You scared the shit out of me." Dean said holding up his menu like he was using it as a shield. 

The waiter chuckled, "Sorry. Wasn't my intention to startle you. Haven't seen you in here before. You new to the area?" Blue Eyes asked.

Dean looked up and saw the guy was wearing a name tag that said 'Cas.' "Yeah, just passing through though." Dean was relieved that the waiter didn't seem to recognize him.

"Too bad. You're really nice to look at. You decorate my cafe up nicely." Cas said grazing his fingers over Dean's hand.

He was being flirted with and not because he was a celebrity. "You think so do you?" Dean captured Cas' lingering fingers under his. Dean was rewarded with a warm smile from Cas.

"What can I get you my handsome patron?" Cas said and not hiding that he was taking in every inch of Dean.

Dean took a long look at the tanned man before him as well. He had a runner's body and thick thighs that he longed to feel wrapped around his waist. Fuck, Dean was really horny and this hot, sassy wet dream before him wasn't helping. "I'll have a coffee black and a slice of your pecan pie."

"Be right back stud." Cas said and when he turned to leave he made sure his nice toned ass brushed up against his hand. Dean knew it was no accident and he really liked where this was going.

It was no time and Cas was back with his order. Dean noticed the place was emptying out. "We're closing in fifteen minutes. You have a girlfriend or boyfriend to get back to?" Cas asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure don't Cas." Dean said giving blue eyes his best smile.

"Then how about I take you out for a real dinner and we get acquainted?" Cas said brushing his fingers with Dean's again.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Dean said seizing Cas' hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles. Dean was rewarded with a shiver from Cas. This evening had just gotten better than he could have ever imagined.

Thirty minutes later Cas was turning out the lights and preparing to lock up. Dean watched Cas' trim body move from one side of the room to the other. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't imaging that body moving against his naked.

Cas walked toward Dean, "You ready Cas?" Dean said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, you have a car Dean? My brother Gabriel borrowed mine." Cas said leaning into Dean.

"Yeah I have my Impala outside. Hey wait a minute I never told you my name." Dean realized and the smile he had been wearing started to drop. "You know who I am." Dean felt disappointment.

"Shit! Yes, I recognized you but I didn't want it to matter. I've been watching you since I was a teenager. I've wanted to get to know the real guy behind the guitar and the sexy voice. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore." Cas said making a move to step away from Dean.

"Hey now come back here. All I wanted today was to be just Dean and it sounds like that is what you want too. Let's say we go to dinner and see where this goes?" Dean said pulling Cas back in close.

"Yeah I'd like that. We'll go to the Roadhouse. I'll call ahead and get my friend Ellen to get us a table in the back. She'll make sure no one bothers us." Cas promised.

"I like how you think." Dean said before placing a light kiss on Cas' cheek.

~~~~~9 years later~~~~~  
"Claire.... Jack... get down here and say hello to your father. He is back from tour?" Cas yelled up the stairs. Cas' husband Dean was just walking up to the door with his duffel bag on his back. He opened the door of their two story colonial for him. "How was France, Babe?" Cas asked.

"Boring without you." Dean said before grabbing Cas and kissing him desperately. Cas used to go on tour with Dean until they adopted Claire and Jack. "How are our two angels?" Dean asked when he finally let Cas catch his breath.

"Up to no good as usual." Cas said as they heard giggling from upstairs.

Dean smiled, "Alright you two. If you don't get down here and say 'Hi' to me I am going back to France." Dean yelled and threatened up the stairs. A short moment later a blond six year old girl and a brown haired five year old boy came racing down the stairs. They about took Dean down. Dean chuckled as he hugged his kids and smiled at his beautiful blue eyed husband.


End file.
